Noora Natsumi
Noora Natsumi is one of the main characters of the Tigzon series and a friendly rival to Tai Z. Takara / Tigzon the TigerStar. A 17-year-old mysterious girl, Noora Natsumi stumbles upon a mysterious spiritual power known as the Zonamorph. Within this power, she has the ability to transform into her spirit companion Nightless, a demon-like Zonamorph who wears a dark blue-colored fox mask and wields sharp claws for combat. Noora, alongside with her friend and sidekick, Yami Zu, plans to defeat the ANTIX Corporation as a revenge for her father. Appearance Noora Natsumi is a young, slim teenage girl with fair skin, purple eyes, and black hair. Her standard attire is consists of a white scarf, light blue zip jacket with white star outline design, black shorts, and black-and-white shoes covered with a huge pair of blue socks. Her appearance is somewhat similar to a ninja and a local Arab. Personality She is a loner by nature, with a calm, intelligent, and trustworthy personality and befriended Yami Zu (since elementary school). Her "Zonamorph" transformation is Nightless, a demon-like form that wields sharp claws as her weapon. Noora was once a child of the Zaharan clan leader, who was killed by Mr. Lore Maximum, Matin's grandfather. She was kidnapped in the process by the ANTIX Corporation and was used as an experiment that creates beast-like soldiers. She manages to escape, as she was rescued by the Revolution Entity of Defense (R.E.D) and manages to be adopted by a former ANTIX scientist, Royko Kazwani. She met Yami Zu in an elementary school, who is skilled for acrobatics and gymnastics, even without her Zonamorph form. During high school, Noora once learned the art of ninjutsu from a former mentor who was once a Zonamorph. During the events of the first Tigzon game, Noora is a friendly rival to Tai Z. Takara / Tigzon, whose task is to destroy ANTIX Corporation and their schemes while keeping herself alone. Relationships Yami Zu Yami Zu is Noora Natsumi's best friend and sidekick. Noora befriends Yami Zu in an elementary school, who she is skilled for acrobatics and gymnastics, even without her Zonamorph form. Despite her quirky, childish personality, Noora Natsumi does seem to care about her tone, although she sometimes gets embarrassed and humiliated by Yami. Yami Zu also seemed to have a strong love relationship with Noora Natsumi since they first met in elementary school. Tai Z. Takara / Tigzon the TigerStar Tai Z. Takara is Noora Natsumi's friendly rival who, similar to Noora, wanted to defeat the ANTIX Corporation while being chased by the R.E.Ds organization (The Revolution Entity of Defenses). When she first met Tai, she seemed to notice that Tai gained his Zonamoprh powers with the spirit, Tigzon the TigerStar, who at the time, doesn't seem to know how he obtains. During the ANTIX Corporation phase, Noora Natsumi (alongside with Nightless) started a battle against Tai Z. Takara / Tigzon the TigerStar, to see who can defeat the ANTIX Corporation. She and Nightless were then defeated by Tai Z. Takara / Tigzon the TigerStar and to his believes, Noora befriends with Tai Z. Takara / Tigzon. Anna "Ani" Polar Anna "Ani" Polar and Noora Natsumi seem to have a common relationship during The Nightless Story, where she helps Noora fixes some broken pieces on her workshop at his uncle store, during her mission. Despite Ani being close friends with Tai Z. Takara / Tigzon the TigerStar, the two seem to have a little good relationship. During the main story, Anna "Ani" Polar mentioned to Tai Z. Takara / Tigzon the TigerStar that Noora was there on her workshop, fixing the broken piece she found a while ago, which Tai didn't expect her to be on Ani's workshop. Abilities Noora Natsumi is highly skilled in her ninjutsu techniques. She is a Zonamoprh user who can transform into a Zonamorph beast, namely Nightless. Nightless is a demon-like Zonamorph who wears a dark blue-colored fox mask and wields sharp claws for combat. Noora Natsumi utilizes at close quarters fighting attacks, skillful for her ninjutsu techniques while Nightless is more into brawler attacks. Movesets *'Chain Wipe' - Noora uses her sharp chain under her sleeves to sting her opponent, which deals 3-4 damages and 7 damages when holding 'B.' When the opponents were hit by holding the chain, they launch weakly into the air, and they are paralyzed for a moment. *'Leaping Dream Kicks' - Noora uses her technique where she kicks with her right legs to her opponents, which deals 3 damage points. They are a different range of kicks. *'Hide and Slash' - With this technique, Noora is extremely quick with teleportation as she can teleport and slashes to opponents without noticing them, damaging 8-10 points. *'Sleep Dragon Throw' - Noora uses this technique to slide down and flipped the opponents using her legs, damaging 7-8 points. Finishers *'Fearless Night' - Noora uses her 'Nightless' transformation as she punches the opponent in air and dashes in different directions she's facing, knocking opponent downwards with low knockbacks for 14 damage. *'Hyper Mode Nightless' - Noora (as Nightless) transforms into her powerful "Hyper Mode" form. She jumps and slashes opponents quickly, and knocks deals with 17 damages. *'Nightmare Mode Nightless' - Nightless transforms into her "Nightmare Mode" form. Unlike her "Hyper Mode" form, Nightmare Mode is much powerful and darker. When using Nightmare Mode, she starts slashing opponents with an "X" effects and then slices to them at a quick pace. It deals 30 damages and buries opponents on the result. History Main Series Tigzon: The Nightless Story Taking place in the events before the main story, Noora Natsumi stumbles upon a mysterious spiritual power known as the Zonamorph. Within this power, she has the ability to transform into her spirit companion Nightless, a demon-like Zonamorph who wears a dark blue-colored fox mask and wields sharp claws for combat. Noora, alongside with her friend and sidekick, Yami Zu, plans to defeat the ANTIX Corporation as a revenge for her father. Tigzon Tigzon 2 Other appearances Tigzon Pop! Noora Natsumi appears as an unlockable playable character in a spin-off Tigzon Pop. Tigzon Battle Station! Noora Natsumi appears as a main playable character in a spin-off Tigzon Battle Station. Lego Tigzon! Noora Natsumi appears in Lego-form as an unlockable playable character in a spin-off Lego Tigzon. DreamMix All-Stars: Alter-Racing Noora Natsumi appears as an unlockable playable character in a crossover game DreamMix All-Stars: Alter-Racing. In this game, her vechile is a motorbike with design simialr to Nightless, Noora's Zonamorph spirit. Rhythm Puzzle Cubuki Noora Natsumi appears as an unlockable playable character in Rhythm Puzzle Cubuki, also created by Sohnix. Fortresses of Light Noora Natsumi / Nightless (alongside with Yami Zu makes a playable appearance as an unlockable fighter. She arrived in Black Hole through the Collider when the effects of the Collider pulled her and Yami through, and now she searches for her friend and a way out. World Tournament Noora Natsumi makes her first appearance in the New Fantendoverse's World Tournament. Gallery Main File:Noora_Natsumi_-_Redesigned_2020_(Ver.4).png|Noora's redesign character art - Oct 12, 2019 File:Noora_Natsumi_placeholder_art.png|Original character design of Noora Natsumi Noora Natsumi character sheet 1.png|Noora Natsumi character sheet 1 Noora Natsumi character sheet 2.png|Noora Natsumi character sheet 2 Noora + Yami art (Colored).jpg|Yami + Noora ship art Yami and Noora swapped clothes.png|Yami and Noora swapped clothes each other?! Tigzon girls - Posters (Final) (1).png|The Tigzon Girls & Spinx Tigzon girls - Posters (Final).png|The Tigzon Girls & Spinx (with actual names and 8-Bit icons) File:Noora_Natzumi_art_(2).png|Noora Natsumi's original design (2018) File:Noora_Natsumi_new_charactcer_art.png|Noora Natsumi's original design (2018) File:Screen_Shot_2018-06-08_at_10.21.20_PM.png|Noora Natsumi's portrait sketch File:Screen_Shot_2018-06-26_at_11.56.17_AM.png|A group sketch of Noora (center), Ani (right), and Clair Voyell ( ' character) File:Screen_Shot_2018-06-26_at_11.55.57_AM.png|A group sketch of Noora (center), Ani (right), and Clair Voyell ( ' character), all of them wearing Clair's outfits File:Screen_Shot_2018-08-16_at_7.07.25_PM.png|A concept art of Noora in her pajamas and towel File:Noora_Natsumi_-_Sep_2018.png|Concept art of Noora Natsumi File:Noora_Natsumi_-_Oct_2018.png|2nd Concept art of Noora Natsumi Fan-Arts :Submit your fan-arts of this character here! File:GGRS3_-_Dr._Lily_Natzumi.png|Dr. Lily Kunzite as Noora Natsumi by File:Secretverse_Noora_(sketch).png|Noora Natsumi in her Secretverse alternative outfit by File:NooraExo.png|Noora Natsumi by NooraExoPainted.png|Painted variant Yami-Noora by Weeabolo.png|Noora Natsumi and Yami Zu by Weeabolo (Tigz's friend) NooraNatsumiSketch.jpg|Noora Natsumi by File:Noora_Natsumi_pas.png|Noora Natsumi by File:Noora_Natsumi.png|Noora Natsumi by NooraandYamiKissPainted.png|Noora x Yami ship art by YamiNooraSummerPaintedBG.png|Noora and Yami at the beach by Trivia *The name “Noora" is an Arabic name for “light”. *Noora Natzumi is inspired by The Legend of Zelda’s Sheik, Hunter X Hunter’s Machi Komacine and Kurapika, Akame Ga Kill!’s Akame and Bleach’s Rukia Kuchiki. *Her name was originally going to be Nova Natzumi but was changed to Noora to fit the character. Category:Original Characters Category:Sohnix Category:Females Category:Tigzon series Category:Tigzon Category:Tigzon characters Category:Original Articles Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Protagonists